Words From the Heart
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: A group of people are asked to talk about their partners. This is what they said. (Pairings in order: Spamano, GerIta, USUK, Franada, RoChu, Sufin. A fic about it what some of our favorite characters want to say to their loved ones!)


A group of people were asked to talk about their partners. This is what they said.

* * *

Lovino is... Well, he's Lovino. That's exactly what he is, and that's the best way I can describe him. He's not just one thing, he's a mix of many beautiful things, many beautiful things that make up the one beautiful him! It's cheesy, I know, but what else can I say?

A lot of people think he is bitter and angry all the time, but that's not true at all! In fact, it's quite easy to make Lovino laugh, you just have to know what to say and do. He looks adorable when he laughs, his face is all pink, and he gets little beads of tears in the corners of his eyes.

He's quite peaceful at times, too. When he gets tired, he lazes around with a soft smile on his face, his eyes barely open. He doesn't mind if I curl up next to him, in fact, he usually rolls towards me and cuddles with me. I think I love those moments with him the most, because that's when I know I'm getting the real Lovino. There's no stress driving him to be frantic, and there is nothing weighing on his mind. He's totally and entirely him, and that's the best thing he could ever be.

...

Antonio? Oh, man, what _isn't_ Antonio? People take him for an air headed goofball at first glance, but he's much more complex than that. He can be romantic and passionate, or a total jokester, or any number of things, but he still manages to remain the man I fell in love with.

Admittedly, he does smile a lot, so I understand when people give him looks like "what could he possibly be so happy about?" But oh, man, when he smiles, I swear my heart rate picks up. Yes, I sound like a giggly little school girl when I say things like that, but I believe it's true. I've never gotten tired of watching the corners of his lips quirk up, or of seeing the way his face lights up when he smiles, and I don't know if I ever even _will_ tire of it.

So, yes, Antonio is complex, and he's hard to understand entirely at times. Despite all of that, I think he's worth figuring out.

* * *

I could talk about Ludwig for hours, but I'll try to keep this shorter.

Ludwig is... Well, he's pretty misunderstood. People that see us together sometimes seem to wonder "how can someone as peppy as him be with someone so stoic?"

He's not always like that, though. He's just not very lovey dovey in public. When we're alone, he's the sweetest man I've ever met. He smiles softly at me, and he gives me tiny kisses that make me blush every time. His hugs are so great, I feel like I'm one with him, almost. Do you know what I mean? Like nothing else in the world matters except being together...

Now I'm getting really sappy, Ludwig would probably say I'm being silly (but in reality, he can get just as sappy as me, if not more!)

...

Feliciano is a lot of things. He's many great things, and I think it would take up too much time to try to touch on them all.

He's passionate. If I had to say one thing, I would say that. In anything and everything he does, he puts every bit of himself towards that thing. Whether it be planning our next date or the next painting he wants to work on, he exudes passion the whole time. It's quite beautiful to watch, really.

Another thing is when he's sleepy (aka not zipping around the room). He is even more beautiful when he's like that. He gets really clingy when he is tired, he'll hug me and refuse to let go. I protest, but I really do enjoy it.

I love Feliciano deeply and wholly, and that won't change anytime soon.

* * *

Alfred is a huge goofball. Sometimes I think a part of him never grew up, like a tiny bit of his childhood is still there, molding who he is now.

That makes him more unique.

Unique is an understatement though, as Alfred is a mass of things. He is made of cheesy pickup lines and sappy (and usually bad) movies. He is also made up of powerful romance and slow dances that last well into the night. He can also be exactly what I need, whenever I need it. If I'm worried, upset, or stressed, he is there with a warm hug and encouraging words. He is so much at once, I sometimes wonder how it all fits inside of one person.

Like I said, he's a goofball.

But he's _my_ goofball.

...

Arthur is what some might call a dork. Or an introvert. Or even just grumpy. Yeah, he can be all of those things, but I simply prefer to call him Arthur.

Call me a sap (maybe it's all those rom-coms that I watch), but I really can't describe Arthur in words. I can list off a few of his traits, but that really doesn't do him much justice.

I can say one thing. I love dancing with him. He taught me how to dance, and now I can't get enough. He loses himself in a slow dance, and watching him slip into serenity is marvelous to see.

Man, I really love him...

* * *

Oh! Matthew? Matthew is the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Matthew is so gentle, and oh so beautiful. He smiles like nothing I've ever seen before, I swear people could go blind watching him smile. He gives only the best in himself, and he brings out the best in others.

He makes me so happy, sometimes I fear I might burst. He has shown me things that I never would have seen before, and for that I am eternally grateful.

Some days I wonder why he would be with someone like me, someone who is loud and boisterous, instead of being with someone who is soft and calm like himself. In the end, however, I know that what we have is beautiful, and everlasting.

He means the world and more to me.

...

Francis is amazing. He is so stunning, sometimes I believe that he's actually some sort of angel.

A lot of people think that Francis would not make a good boyfriend. They say that he would be too flirty, that he couldn't stick to just one person. In fact, that isn't true at all. He is very loyal, he would never consider cheating, no matter how beautiful the person. I had those same fears at first, considering how different we are at face value. I mean, Francis has dated models and actors, he's seen and been with so many beautiful people, I thought he would never want to be with someone like me, who is so average in comparison.

Now, however, I know I have nothing to worry about. Francis loves deeply, and he makes sure I know that he cares. I have never been with someone who has protected me so heavily, and provides so much comfort.

I love him more than I ever thought possible.

* * *

Hmm, Ivan? I'll tell you what he is, he's a big teddy bear, that's what.

Don't be fooled by his height or his demeanor, when it comes down to it, Ivan is just a teddy bear.

Of course, I never said that was bad. In fact, I'd say it's my favorite thing about him.

Okay, to be fair, that's not _all_ he is. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met, though he may not look it at first. People say his smile is a bit creepy, but you haven't seen him _really_ smile. The smile he usually wears is him trying his hardest to look friendly. And it shows. He's trying too hard, despite how much I tell him to loosen up. When we are alone, however, he gives this tiny little smile, and that's when I know I've found something special. When he smiles like that, I know he is content.

He's the best thing I could have hoped for.

...

Yao? Hmm... Well, he always calls me a teddy bear, which I find cute, but I could call him the exact opposite. Instead of being made of soft edges and quiet words, he is lean and brash, always ready to share his opinion. It seems like that wouldn't make for a good combination, but in fact it does. We balance each other out.

Whenever I need a boost of confidence, he is there to smile at me and encourage me. Whenever he is two seconds away from busting a blood vessel, I can be there with a hug, reminding him that it's okay to relax.

Yao is wonderful, and fiercely passionate, and he is the most beautiful man I've ever met.

* * *

Ah, Tino? I know one thing, he is the best thing that has happened to me. Years ago, I was lost, I didn't know where to go with my life... But Tino found me. He promised to help me, and he's done that and so much more.

One of my favorite things is his laugh. His laugh is the sweetest sound I know. It's a sound that can make even me break into a wide grin.

Even though I love his laugh, the times when we are silent are just as nice. Even in the dark, you can see how gentle Tino's face is. At night, when we are beyond tired, he smiles up at me and curls up with me, one arm draped over my shoulder, and the other tucked against my chest. resting his head just below my chin.

It's moments like that when I realize how lucky I am to call him my husband.

...

Berwald is a wonderful man. Bottom line, he is an amazing person that I can't imagine living without at this point.

He is an anchor. He is one of the main things that reminds me of the beautiful reality that I have. Sometimes I can get too stressed out, to the point where I'm ready to scream and rip my hair out. That's where Berwald comes in to bring me back down to earth with a warm hug and calming words whispered into my ear.

He's also the man I started a family with. Without him, I probably would have never had a child, meaning we wouldn't have adopted our son, Peter. Our tight knit little family is the best thing that is a part of my life.

Berwald is the one man I will love eternally, the man I will grow old with, the man who will always be by my side.

And I wouldn't have it any other way!

* * *

A/N: This fic is a bit different, and I hope you like my little experiment! I came up with this idea a few months ago, actually, and it's just now being completed. I cut some of the couples I originally planned to include, simply because I didn't think my writing for them was strong enough (I even cut the pair that actually inspired this thing! I liked the idea of using giripan, but when it came to writing them it didn't seem to quite work.)

If I can come up with a few more ships to include along with the ones I cut (I cut AusHun, LietPol, Giripan, and maybe another, I'm not entirely sure), I might make a second part? Assuming people request it and are okay with me experimenting heavily with writing the characters, as I haven't really written anything for them.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought!

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
